Implantable medical devices include, among other things, cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as pacers, cardioverters, defibrillators, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) devices, as well as combination devices that provide more than one of these therapy modalities to a patient. For example, a tachyarrhythmia includes a too-fast heart rhythm. A tachyarrhythmia may be caused by an improper positive-feedback-like reentry of intrinsic electrical signals that control heart contractions. A tachyarrhythmia may result in inefficient pumping of blood. Fibrillation is a particularly severe tachyarrhythmic episode. While ventricular fibrillation (“VF”) can have immediate life-threatening consequences, the adverse effects of atrial fibrillation (“AF”) are typically less immediate or severe. Atrial tachyarrhythmias (i.e., “AT”s, including AF) may call for a different therapy than ventricular tachyarrhythmias (i.e., “VT”s). For example, a VF may call for delivering a painful defibrillation shock to interrupt the VF, while an AF may call for delivering a painless anti-tachyarrhythmia pacing to interrupt the AF. Therefore, to promote efficacy or patient comfort, it is useful to know whether a particular tachyarrhythmia originates in the ventricle (i.e., is a VT) or above the ventricle (i.e., is a supraventricular tachyarrhythmia (“SVT”), such as an AT).
However, it is sometimes difficult to know where the tachyarrhythmia originates. A SVT may conduct its too-fast heart rhythm through the atrioventricular (AV) node to the ventricle, resulting in a fast ventricular heart rate. Similarly, a VT may exhibit retrograde conduction of its too-fast heart rhythm back to the atrium, resulting in a fast atrial heart rate. Thus, discriminating between the different origins of VTs and SVTs may not be an easy task. Accomplishing this VT/SVT discrimination task may require a physician to program a complicated set of parameters to achieve the intended result. The present inventors have recognized an unmet need for automatically or otherwise providing improved sensitivity and specificity of discriminating between VTs and SVTs, such as to avoid unneeded defibrillation shocks and to more effectively treat the particular tachyarrhythmia.